robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Rammingspeed
Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Plunderbird page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Christophee (Talk) 21:44, January 20, 2010 Good work on the edits, but... Thanks for the edits to Plunderbird, but did you not see the rules above the page before you started? Amongst the rules are... *Do not refer to a robot as "they" unless it is a clusterbot....several times, you said "they" for a singular item. *Do not use "it's", it is incorrect grammar, yet this was constantly in there. Also, there were several grammatical errors, such as capital letters not being used properly (Fat Boy Tin, it's not "Fat boy tin"). Despite this, it is early days, so keep going....but please, read the guidelines, they're there for a reason. CBFan (talk) 22:42, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :Please, do not refer to a robot, other than a clusterbot, as "they". Here, we refer to robots as "it" because they are singular items. CBFan (talk) 20:14, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Just a question... I'm pretty much a novice to this wiki, so can I ask a question? I've been looking at other wiki user's custom annialators, but can I do my own? --Rammingspeed 20:32, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :Each user is allowed one subpage on their userpage which they can use to make their own fictional competitions. So the answer is yes, but please limit it to one page. Also, make sure the name of the page is User:Rammingspeed/ ' so that it will be a subpage of your userpage. Christophee (talk) 12:03, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Quotes Look, we've told you enough times....please add in quotes using the proper template and the proper format. They will just be deleted otherwise. Thank you. CBFan (talk) 20:52, February 9, 2010 (UTC) The Second Wars Heat I Good work on the Second Wars Heat I page. If you can expand the Gauntlet and Trial sections sufficiently then I think you will deserve a badge for your efforts. Christophee (talk) 16:19, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :Very good work. You can earn up to two more badges if you can expand any of the other Second Wars articles to an equally high standard. Christophee (talk) 14:36, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Yay, first badge! Rammingspeed (talk) :More great work. You have one more badge available for the taking by expanding another Second Wars article. Christophee (talk) 15:00, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm, I'm definitley starting to get the hang of this. Thanks for the badge! Rammingspeed :Excellent work once again. I'm afraid I'm only giving out a maximum of three Second Wars badges to each person, but it would be great if you could continue to expand them anyway. Christophee (talk) 11:38, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I will, badges aren't everything. Anyway, thanks for the badge! Rammingspeed Minor pointers Your work so far has been excellent, but there are a couple words you need to get right. One is "Torque" rather than "Tourque", and it's also "Jonathan" rather than "Johnathon". Also, please make sure you always use capital letters at the start of robot names, as you have missed a few. Other than that, keep up the good work. Christophee (talk) 16:02, March 27, 2010 (UTC) 100 edits Well, it has taken me a while, but i've finally reached 100 edits. Nonetheless, I will keep editing until this wiki is 100% perfect. Which is going to take quite a while. Rammingspeed Puns Hey Rammingspeed. Your edits have been great, but please note that a lot of the robots that you've been putting in the Puns category aren't intentional puns. Tyranobot, for example, does sound like Tyranosaurus, but its only taken the first half and put 'bot' on the end. A pun has to be when the word or phrase is completed, like "Hippobotamus", or "Recyclopse". Some you picked up well, but most I had to revert. 'TG (t ' 20:15, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Your question in the RfP thread Of course. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 18:05, April 21, 2010 (UTC) World champs Sorry, Rammingspeed, The battle reports for special events go on the pages of these events. Also, insert the proper quotes template. . Your work is very good, but using the right templates will make it even better.--'Deadbotuliza (talk)' 07:39, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh, sorry about that. My mistake.--Rammingspeed 09:16, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Does anyone know the answer to Rammingspeed's image problem? As talked about here.